


I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a young Abby want for Christmas? She of course wants a Hippo for Christmas. Very short story of how she got Bert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas

Disclaimer: “NCIS” and its characters don’t belong to me and are being used without permission. Please don’t sue because I have no money.   
Disclaimer: “I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas” song doesn’t belong to me it belongs to the person who wrote and sang it. I’m just using the title for this fic.  
Author’s Note: I know this is late. It’s also very short. I really don’t know how Abby got Bert, but in this story this is how she got the stuffed Hippo.

I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas

 

Abigail Scuito, or Abby as her Mom, Dad and little brother Luca called her sat at the desk looking at the blank piece of paper. She was going to write a letter to Santa Claus and couldn’t figure out what she wanted for Christmas. Her hand held a pencil and it tapped on the table as she thought of what she would ask Santa for. She sighed and then looked around her room. Her eyes roaming around the room looking at everything and finally she found what she was looking for. She loved Hippo’s. She had collected lots of Hippo’s over the years and smiled as she looked back at the blank piece of paper and began to write.

Dear Santa,

I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas. I don’t want any other toys, but a Hippopotamus.

Love,  
Abby Scuito.

She quickly went to her Mom and Dad and gave the paper to her parents to mail. She signed that she wanted them to mail it for her, so that Santa would know what she wanted. They signed back that they would mail it for her and she went back into her room. Sometimes it was weird that her parents couldn’t hear, but her brother and her could. She knew that her parents loved her even if they couldn’t hear them.

Abby and Luca played with their toys in the living room as the Christmas music played through the radio. Only she and her brother were listening to it. Luca had also written a letter to Santa and he told her what he had put into the letter. She said what she had wanted. 

Abby loved Christmas when all the pretty lights were on the houses and you could see through the windows and see the Christmas trees. She looked at their own Christmas tree that they had already decorated a week ago. She loved decorating. She even helped her Mom bake cookies. 

Once again Luca and Abby were in the living room and it was getting close to bedtime. Their Mom signed to them that they better get to bed, so that Santa could come, or else he would miss their house. Both kids signed to their parent’s goodnight and made their way towards their own room. Abby and Luca went to sleep instantly. 

Abby stretched as she got up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. It’s Christmas she thought as she made her way towards the stairs and heard her brother come up behind her and he too went downstairs. They could smell the coffee, so they knew that their parents were up. 

She stood there and there stood a stuffed Hippopotamus. She quickly went up to the stuffed animal and gave a squeeze. She and her brother laughed as it made a noise. She called the Hippo Bert. Luca told her that she had more presents to open, but she wouldn’t forget the Hippo that she got with a red bow on it’s head. 

The End


End file.
